Enchanted Forest
The Enchanted Forest, also known as Fairytale Land,http://twitter.com/JaneEspenson/status/279805281913950208 is a world featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the first season. History |-|Before the Curse= The Enchanted Forest is a place unlike any other where all classic fairytale characters, both good and evil, exist in an eternal happy ending. While people in the Land Without Magic know about the Enchanted Forest, the stories they know are not all true. The land is divided into several realms, each one ruled by a different monarch. Over the course of the Enchanted Forest's existence, there have been a series of conflicts known as the Ogre Wars and each has had its share of tragic consequences—children fourteen and older have been forced to enlist, causing families to be separated and many innocent lives to be lost. The first Ogre War comes to a sudden end when Rumplestiltskin, a simple man who gains the power of the Dark One in an attempt to protect his son, Baelfire, steps out in the middle of the battle with his own magic. Rumplestiltskin later becomes known for his numerous deals, which satisfy man's darkest desire but has a larger price that, in exchange, is more than the dealer initially recognized. The land is then thrown into chaos when the Evil Queen, intent on getting revenge against her stepdaughter Snow White, enacts the dark curse—a curse that is more powerful than any magic. It spreads throughout most of the realms, enveloping them in darkness and sending everyone to a place where their lives and memories are stolen. However, a part of the land is untouched by the dark curse due to Cora, the Evil Queen's mother, creating a barrier to protect a small area from the effects of the curse. |-|During the Curse= Those left behind and not affected by the Dark Curse are frozen in the sense that they do not age. The remaining inhabitants build a safe haven to protect themselves from the ogres taking over the land. |-|After the Curse= Emma breaks the dark curse in Storybrooke and also simultaneously frees the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest from the age time freeze. Time resumes, and Prince Phillip and Mulan go on a journey to find Princess Aurora. A Wraith gets lose after it is transported into the Enchanted Forest from Storybrooke, and inevitably kills Phillip. Mulan and Aurora take Emma and Mary Margaret hostage as the cause of Phillip's death, and hold them in a pit at the safe haven, and meet Cora. The safe haven leader, Lancelot, recognizes Mary Margaret as Snow White and agrees to help them find a way back home. Emma, Mary Margaret, Mulan and Aurora travel to the abandoned royal family's castle to look for the magic wardrobe. Cora disguises herself as Lancelot, but is found out. The wardrobe is burned, but Cora collects the ashes for later use. The safe haven's survivors are killed by having their hearts ripped out by Cora, and Emma and Mary Margaret find an unlikely ally in Hook. He helps them to get a magic compass from a giant needed to create a portal to return home. Though Henry and Aurora are able to communicate in the netherworld, she awakens before he can tell her about collecting a special ink to defeat Cora. Both Mary Margaret and David put themselves under the sleeping curse so they can communicate in the netherworld. Aurora is captured and held prisoner by Cora, and her heart is secretly stolen by Hook. With it, Cora assumes control of Aurora and can eavesdrop on her group's whereabouts. Emma, Mary Margaret, Mulan and Aurora go to retrieve the ink, but are shut into the cell when Cora manipulates Aurora to do so. Cora and Hook make off with the compass, and open a portal over Lake Nostos. However, they are stopped in time with Emma and Mary Margaret being the ones that jump into the portal in the end to return back to Storybrooke. Mulan helps to give Aurora her heart back, and they make off to possibly rescue Prince Phillip's soul. Hook uses a withered magic bean with the waters of Lake Nostos and opens a passageway to Storybrooke for himself and Cora. Through unknown means, Aurora and Mulan rescue Phillip's soul. When the trio is walking along the Safe Haven's beach shore, they discover an unconscious Neal Cassidy who has been sent to the land by a magic bean. Locations For detailed location information, please see the list of Enchanted Forest locations. Inhabitants This is the list of all the former and current inhabitants of The Enchanted Forest. *Abigail *Abraham † *Agrabahn Vipers *Andre † *Anita † *Anton *Argyle † *Arlo † *Aurora ^''' *Baelfire º *Bashful *Behemoth † *Belle *Blind Witch *Blind Witch † *Blue Fairy *Bossy '''* *Prince Charming *Cinderella *Cora º *Daniel † *Doc *Dopey *Donna † *The Dragon † *Eva † *Evil Queen *Emma Swan º *The Fairy Godmother † *Frederick *Gaston † *King George *Geppetto *The Gnome *Grace *Granny *Gretel *Grumpy *Hansel *Happy *Honora † *Hook º *Hordor † *Huntsman *Jack † *Prince James † *Jiminy Cricket *Johanna *The King *Sir Lancelot † *King Leopold † *Mad Hatter *Magic Mirror *Maleficent *Maleficent's Unicorn *''' *Marian '''* *Martin *''' *Sir Maurice *King Midas '''* *Milah † *Monstro *''' *Morraine '''* *Mulan ^''' *Myrna '''* *Neal Cassidy ^''' *Nova *Ogres '''^ *Peter † *Prince Phillip ^''' *Pinocchio º *Quinn † *Rocinante † *Red Riding Hood *Robin Hood '''^ *Rumplestiltskin *Ruth † *Seer † *Siren † *Sheriff *Sleeping Beautyhttp://www.tvguide.com/News/Once-Upon-Time-Spoilers-Horowitz-Kitsis-1054834.aspx *''' *Sleepy *Sneezy *Snow White *Stealthy † *Stephen † *Prince Thomas *Mayor Tomkins '''* *Trish † *Troll Group † *Valet † *Watchy *''' *William Smee *Wolf '''* *The Woodcutter *King Xavier *''' Trivia *Like Storybrooke, the exact size and scope of the Enchanted Forest is not known. *The Enchanted Forest does not appear for the first time in the twelfth episode of the second season. *The Enchanted Forest can be accessed via the Mad Hatter's hat. Appearances *The Enchanted Forest appears in Henry's storybook in "Snow Falls", "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter", "What Happened to Frederick", "The Stranger", "Queen of Hearts" and "Selfless, Brave and True". References de:Märchenland fr:Royaume enchanté pt:Terra dos Contos de Fadas es:Bosque encantado it:Foresta Incantata